Goten The Vampire Slayer Chapter Four: Instincts
Buffy was awakened in the middle of the night by a strange noise. It was coming from Dawn's room. Buffy cracked the door open and looked inside. Dawn was asleep, but she was moving quite a bit and smiling. Buffy smirked. Must be a good dream she thought. She went back to her own room and went to bed. ~ Dawn was dreaming, and it was a good one. She dreamed about the new arrival, Goten. As the dream intensified, she fell out of bed. She did not, however, wake up. The dream continued for a good hour (If you want to know what goes on in her dream, make it up yourself. This is PG-13) She did awaken eventually, and had no memory of the dream, but she did have a strong urge to call Goten in the morning... ~ Goten woke up as soon as the sun hit his face. He went into the bathroom for a shower. He stripped of his clothes, and happened to glance in the mirror. He saw something unexpected. "A tail! How do I have a tail?!" His mother had removed his tail when he was a baby, and it had never regrown. He considered cutting it off, but decided not to. Vegeta had once told him that a Saiyan with a tail was capable of becoming much more powerful than a Saiyan without a tail. Oh, well. I'd better find out when the next full moon is. He showered and dressed. As he pulled on his shirt, he noticed a large dirt stain on the side from one of his many skirmish fights with Trunks. He powered up slightly, focusing his power to the space underneath the stain, which quickly disappeared. I remember when Mom found out Dad could clean like this. She made him do all the laundry after that. Goten smiled at the thought, then became sad. He was never going to see them again, at least not until he went to Other World. Unexpectedly, he felt his father's presence. It wasn't a ki signature, but somehow he felt his father was there. "Don't worry about it, Goten. We're here, and we're very proud of you. We'll see each other again one day, but until then I want you to live life as best you can." Goten smiled. "Thanks, dad. I will." The presence left, but Goten continued to smile. Goten went into the kitchen for breakfast. He opened the large refrigerator, which was filled to capacity. "Huh. Well, this'll do for breakfast." He pulled everything out, and began to eat, in typical Saiyan fashion. When he was finished, he realized that he had made quite a mess. "Oops. Better clean this up." He used a similar technique to how he cleaned his clothes, and in minutes the kitchen was immaculate. There was a knock at the door. It was Giles. "Hello, Giles. What's up?" "Buffy wants you to meet the rest of the group. They're meeting at her apartment." The older man replied. Goten nodded. "Alright, but first I need to know a few things. First, when is the next full moon?" Giles thought for a moment. "In about six days. Why? You're not a werewolf, are you?" Goten smiled. "No. I'm a Saiyan. That's much worse." "Why?" Goten described the Oozaru transformation. Giles, who by the end of the description had sat down at the table, almost fell out of his chair. "Are you serious?! This will happen every month?!" Goten nodded. "It will. I won't change if I don't look at the full moon, so I'll just have to be inside by sunset." Giles gave a relieved sigh. "That's a relief. Werewolves transform regardless of looking, and they do it three days in a row." Goten laughed. "Well, I've never met a werewolf personally, but my dad said that he met one once." Giles was interested in this. "Really? Where did this happen?" "At the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. That's the World Tournament." he added, seeing Giles' confusion. "He was upset because Jackie Chun had destroyed the moon, and he had become stuck in his wolf form, but it all worked out in the end." Giles shook his head. "That's impossible. First of all, if the moon was destroyed, why is it here now?" "Kami restored it after removing my dad's tail." Giles shook his head again. "I don't understand all this, but you can explain it all to me later. We should get going." Goten nodded. "OK, but there was one other thing we should discuss." "Alright, what is it?" Goten pointed at the refrigerator. "I'm going to need more food." Giles looked inside, and was astonished to find nothing inside. "You ate all of it?" Goten nodded. "Yeah. It was fine for breakfast, but if this is it, I'm going to spend a lot of time grocery shopping." "That was breakfast?" Goten nodded. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, Buffy has an increased metabolism. I suppose someone as strong as you would have one as well. I'll tell Xander to bring in a few more refrigerators." Goten nodded, and they were on their way. When they finally got to Buffy's, everyone else was already there. It was just the Scooby gang; the new Slayers wouldn't all fit into a two bedroom apartment. Goten was happy to meet everyone, but was a bit surprised to meet Kennedy. When he had heard the name, he had assumed Kennedy was a guy, but kicked himself when he caught her scent. It had been all over Willow, and it was definitely female. Must be getting rusty he thought. He had just gotten through meeting Xander when Dawn walked into the room. Once again, he locked eyes with her. All else seemed to drop away for both of them. Her ki signature was almost as powerful as his, but it was different. It was intoxicating. Primal. He had never felt this kind of energy before. ~ Dawn walked into the room where everyone was meeting Goten. There eyes met. Just like the night before, she felt drawn to him. Like a magnet to steel. It was almost irresistible. She felt some kind of power emanate from him. It was almost as if he was made of pure energy. ~ The Scoobies weren't sure what to do. The two of them just kept staring at each other. No one wanted to break the silence. It was broken anyway. The shattering of glass came from outside. Goten looked out and saw someone breaking into another apartment. Goten rushed outside, and caught the burgler by the collar before he even stepped onto the window sill. With a quick chop to the neck, the burgler was out cold. Dawn watched all this from the window with the others. She had never seen anything like that. A smile crept onto her face. Her thoughts at the moment mimicked her dream of last night. Goten wrapped a nearby street lamp around the burgler, then went back up to the apartment. "Maybe someone should call the police." He said. Xander made for the phone. Faith, in her typical fashion, said what everyone was thinking; "How the hell did you do that?!" Goten just smiled. "I'll let Buffy explain. I have to go grocery shopping." He turned around, and walked out the door. Dawn ran after him. "Wait a minute. I want to go with you." Normally, Goten would have asked why, but for some reason (namely his animalistic attraction to her), he just nodded. He picked her up, feeling her shiver as he did, and flew away. Back in the apartment, everyone looked to Buffy. "Alright," she said, "I'll tell you what I know." She told them everything Goten had told her the night before. Everyone, even Faith, was completely silent. ~ Goten and Dawn had hit several grocery stores, paying with a debit card Giles had given Goten for shopping purposes. He had brought his empty capsules with him, so carrying the food was no problem. Dawn had screamed the first time she saw one of the capsules work. "How did it do that?!" Goten shrugged. "I don't know. My friend Bulma gave them to me." They returned to his apartment to drop off the food. They found Xander there. "Hey, guys. Giles said you needed a few more refrigerators, and it just so happens I had three extras from my last job." Goten smiled. "Thanks. That should help with all the groceries I just bought." Xander looked at him strangely. "What groceries?" Goten pulled out both of his empty capsules, clicked them, and threw them. Enough food to feed several armies appeared out of nowhere. Xander was, needless to say, surprised. "Whoa! How did you do that?!" Goten smiled. "You sound kind of like Faith. My friend Bulma invented these, and gave me a few before I came here." Xander shook his head. "Jeez. Why is everyone but me lucky?" He sighed. "OK, I guess I'll leave you to put all this away." Goten and Dawn managed to get everything into the four refrigerators and ample cabinet space, but just barely. They had intended to go back to Buffy's afterward, but once the food was put away, neither of them moved for the door. They began staring at each other again, but this time it only lasted a few seconds. They attacked each other, kissing one another as furiously as possible. They quickly moved to the bed, and didn't leave it until the following morning... Main Story Category:Fan Fiction